Distorted Time
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: 2 girls, Jenny, 17 is his half-sister from the future, & Susan, 12, his niece from the past. They have a TARDIS neither know how to work. This led them to Harry, an eccentric boy-mage genius who just knows how to pilot the TARDIS! They will travel far on an adventure of magic, science, time, & space following Harry as his companions in searching for the Doctor, & home!


**Distorted Time**

**Chapter I**

**The Ladies of Time**

Harry Potter. His mother had given that name to him. He felt different from the rest of his family. His older brother is the Boy-Who-Lived. His father's son. Shortly after his brother was born, Lily and James Potter had an argument about a prophecy. Harry had heard of it by chance in later life. His parents are never happy together. They stay together just for the sake of the Child of Prophecy, sleeping in separate rooms.

The prophecy was about the Dark Lord Voldemort's downfall at the hands of a child. It could have been one of two children. Either his brother or another boy. Lily wanted to run, leave the country, and disappear. However, the Great White Wizard Albus Dumbledore didn't agree, and in all his benevolence he convinced James that it was best to stay.

Lily had left. She had tried to take her son, but they stopped her. She spent the next few weeks drinking heavily in muggle (non-magical) bars where she would meet a man. She never even knew his name. He was going through some hard times too. He had lost some very close friends of his.

They comforted each other. They both had the pain of loss. However, after, they felt better and Lily had to return for her son, to protect him. Lily and James Potter had never slept in the same room since that day, keeping it a secret. That Harry is the accidental creation of a one-night hook-up for James to save face.

It was shortly after Harry was born that they were attacked just after the oldest child's second birthday. It left Jeremy Potter with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. However, unbeknownst to any, over Harry's right cheek had also formed a scar, which disappeared moments later in a golden light. His parents had been lucky to survive. The Dark Lord had wanted to torment them over the loss of their children.

Harry knew that Dumbledore and James had both wanted to put him in the muggle world, forgotten with his mother's sister and her husband, but Lily wouldn't have any of it. He was thankful to that as his muggle relatives are supposed to be hateful racists.

His mother is the only one who cares for him. This makes him very protective of her. She goes out sometimes and he worried about her safety. She'll go out and meet people, muggles. This was why he decided to follow her. He was eleven, and it was nearing his time to go to Hogwarts. He had gotten the letter and everything. All he needed was his school supplies from the magical shops.

He frowned as he was waiting outside the bar hidden in a side alley. He saw her leaving with some woman. He sighed in relief. He had been thinking bad things and he needed to protect his mother from herself.

"Who are you spying on?"

He almost jumped out of his skin as he spun around to see a young women and girl peering over his shoulder watching his mum and the other woman get in a taxi together. He looked them over, his emerald green eyes scanning them. The blonde-haired woman looked to be around seventeen with grey/blue eyes and a large smile.

She was wearing black leather trousers and boots with a white long-sleeved top and a slender figure. The other was a contrast in many ways with dark eyes and black wild hair hanging down over her shoulders framing her young face. She was wearing a blue summer dress with sandals showing her bare feet and legs. She looked a few years younger than the blonde girl did, maybe only a year older than him, at twelve maybe.

"I really don't see how that concerns you two ladies," he replied straightening up as he was wearing black combat trousers as you can never have enough pockets, a white tee shirt and an orange shirt left fully open with orange running shoes.

"Wow, aren't you cute!" the blonde said, ruffling his black hair affectionately. "I don't suppose you could help us could you. We're looking for someone. Oh, I'm Jenny, and this here is Susan."

"You do know there are billions of people on Earth don't you?" he asked them coolly. "The chances of me knowing where you can find this person are extraordinarily slim."

"So anyway," the blonde girl said quickly. "We were told to find someone who can help us get… home. We were drawn here, to you. He's supposed to be a Timelord, and have the knowledge to a TARDIS!"

"Wow, and people call me crazy!" he said rolling his eyes. "So you crazy young lady's believe in time machines and time travellers?"

"But…" Susan trailed off looking at him frowning. "How do you know what we meant by them then?" she demanded, annoyed with him.

"TARDIS! Time and Relative Dimensions in Space!" he said bored with the situation. "Who wouldn't understand that?"

Jenny looked to the younger girl while she looked at her. "I think we've found our man… well, boy!" Jenny said with her ever present grin.

"So he's a Time Lord?" Susan asked sceptically. "If he is he sure has gone native!"

"I'm standing right here you know," he interrupted, but she ignored him and continued.

"If he is Grandfathers son, does that make him my uncle?" she asked, looking annoyed with the world.

"Yep, makes him my half bother too," Jenny agreed while also not paying the boy any attention.

Harry sighed. Though, it was nice that they're possibly family and know who his real father is he hasn't got time to wonder on that. He has to wonder though, why his mum would do naughty things with a man old enough to be her father and have grand kids.

Therefore, he left them to their pondering as he pulled out a small smart phone he had modified as a tracking device for his mother. He had given her a rather nice watch for her birthday that holds the tracker. It wasn't hard that with modifications that he got the phone and tracker to work around magical interference.

"Hey, Uncle, wait for us!" the girl called out making him wince. He is too young to be somebodies uncle in his honest opinion. They soon caught up with him as he was following the signal. "What are you doing with that thing?" she asked him.

He looked to her and shrugged, still with an aloft expression of coolness. "I'm just tracking my mother's whereabouts. I worry about her sometimes. She goes off into the… well to bars. I haven't actually seen her leaving with any men with plots of misdeeds yet, but she sure does have lots of female friends she goes home with."

"Did it cross your mind that maybe-," Jenny started but stopped as his eyes widened.

"You don't think these women are taking advantage of my mother's kind heart do you?" he asked, horrified at the thought. "That would explain a lot. She and James my 'father' haven't gotten along since before I was born, but I believe my conception was the final nail in that coffin. Not that I care. If mother wanted to leave him, I would be only happy to go with her, but she worries about my older brother."

Jenny sighed while Susan took his free arm and held it, walking. "Don't worry… umm… what is your name?" she asked.

"Harry," he replied looking down as they're getting nearer the bleep on the tracker. "So you two are related to my father also?" he asked and they nodded. "So then you know where I might find him?"

"Sorry," Jenny said shaking her head. "The TARSIS we have is his from the past. Susan has been trapped in it for about a decade, bumping through time until she hit me. She is actually about your age. The Doctor she knows is the first. I am the somewhat daughter of his tenth regeneration so he looks quite a lot different from then."

"I see," he replied pausing, and though he was good and pretending he understood everything he didn't. However, with time he'll piece it all together. "So the Doctor is my father?" he asked them, not even questioning the weird name choice, who is he to judge.

"Yes, according to the entirety we spoke too," she agreed. "She said that only you can help us find our homes. That's why we're here. My ship was crushed by the TARDIS and I had to abandon it. I had no home so that part doesn't make too much sense on my part. But it doesn't make all that much sense on Susan's either," she said with the younger girl wincing.

"I-," Susan began at Harry's look. "I just found out that-that my whole planet is gone, and time locked. I couldn't change it even if I could get the TARDIS to get me anywhere near. So I don't have a home to get back too."

Harry frowned. "So, you are both, Timelady's, and I'm a Timelord?" he asked them, trying to follow while they nodded.

"I'm technically a clone-ish, using the Doctors DNA crossed with human, and you're half human," Jenny corrected with a shrug. "Susan is pure Timelady," she said with a small grin. "None of us are exactly human."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "You know, mother always said, home is never a place or even with family. Home is where people will always love you, not for what you can give them or what they can do for you, but unconditionally," he said leading them on further as it was getting dark.

He was stopped however as Susan dragged him from the road down an alley where an old blue police phone box stood. "The TARDIS?" he questioned, as he placed his phone away, no longer able to keep his curiosity at bay. "Tell me Susan. If you've been in this time-machine alone for a decade-."

"I was in hibernation because I couldn't control it, until I crashed into Jenny," she replied. "We met this young woman, and she sent us here. We don't know how or why," she said as she opened the door leading him into a space bigger on the inside in blinding white with consoles and screens. He had lived with magic all of his life so knew that eventually science could do some 'magical' tricks, and since its an advanced race, why not.

He walked up to the main console. "TARDIS?" he asked, calling out as he touched the console and felt a purr as it somehow connected with his mind. "Intriguing. The TARDIS is a living entity," he said as the door closed behind Jenny.

"Yes, she's beautiful isn't she?" Susan asked while Harry shook his head and started typing away. The first thing that happened was the glaring white faded away for a neutral cream and the whole layout started changing with glass walkways and orange trim. It was expanding in size with glass staircases running up to a second level.

It had comfortable looking seats looking out at a huge screen that is blank with control panels. The central console was now much larger up through the second floor with controls on both levels, and behind the three cream leather seats at the front whirling with Harry working away. The lighting is dimmer, and the upper floor had what looked to be an open plan sitting room with large coffee table with a juice bar.

"Grandfather is not going to be pleased that you reconfigured his desktop," Susan said looking around at all of the changes, taking note that the TARDIS seemed to approve.

He shrugged, smirking for once. "That was way too bright and small," he replied shrugging again. "I also noticed that the ship can change its form. It seems to be broken. I'll try to fix that after I've read the TARDIS instruction manual."

"There's a manual?" they both asked together.

"Everything has a manual doesn't it?" he asked the question but it was asked with such certainty that they didn't bother trying to dispute it.

"Okay, let's see now," he muttered, flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"How do you know how to do that?" Susan asked sulking.

He looked up and for the first time grinned. "I don't, but the TARDIS thinks I'm doing okay," he said, amused, as the core started moving up and down whirling with sound and lights, shaking a little as the TARDIS moved what could have been a few feet or a few thousand light years before it stopped.

"Ha," he said smugly as he quickly ran and opened the doors into a large cream coloured bedroom with orange sheets on the massive four-post bed with a door leading to a bathroom. The TARDIS was at an angle in the far corner by the balcony windows with orange hanging. There are books of all sorts from magic to science all over the place on wooden bookshelves, at his desk by his laptop, and over his workstation. The floor is carpeted with light grey fluffy carpet.

"Is this your house?" Susan asked as she exited the TARDIS with Jenny looking around and flopping to sit on his bed.

"Yep," he replied shrugging. "Since I figure you girls aren't just playing games you can stay with me. If I can fix the chameleon circuits on the TARDIS I can make it look like a wardrobe or something to blend-in. If you need to use the bathroom or whatever, go ahead. I have a hot tub I've never actually used before, maybe the three of us can use it together sometime. I normally just shower, but I have always wanted to try it, but it is really big and I feel foolish just thinking of using it alone."

"Wow, a real hot tub with bubble jets?" Jenny asked eagerly while he nodded, smiling at her eagerness. It was nice to see such a kind and bubbly sibling. His brother needs a lot to be desired. Though not a bad person, he can be a douche and gets his way all the time, having learnt that their mum won't give in like his dad, he doesn't ask her anymore.

"I've always wanted to try a hot tub," she continued as if she is the youngest of the three of them and not the eldest. "I hear they're like a hot springs but inside out of the cold. The UK doesn't seem to get much summer."

Harry shook his head and looked to Susan. "What about you. I bet you've done lots more than us being a proper time-girl and all."

"N-not really," she said embarrassed. "I'm only twelve, and by our standards that is the equivalent of a human who has not been born yet."

"Harry!"

They paused and Harry slammed the TARDIS door closed as a 'plump' boy with a ginger mop on his head barged into his room. He needs to remember to lock that door when he has aliens over in his room. Though, thinking on that he is an alien too. He'll have to be doubly sure to lock the door if the aliens don't look human.

"Dad wants to know where mum is. He said we should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our stuff for school. You'll even get a wand, but you'll never be as good as me," he said rudely. "I only have this stupid practice wand to use while not at school. Everyone knows how brilliant I am at magic-!"

He stopped bragging as he took notice of the big blue box and the two girls, but ignoring the box as he knows how crazy (eccentric) Harry is. "Who are they?" he demanded, annoyed. "You know what dad said about bringing muggles home! He had to modify the memory of that boy!"

Harry rolled his eyes as the girls looked confused. "They're long lost cousins on our… mothers' side. They're aware," he lied easily. "This is Jenny and Susan," he said introducing them. "Girls this is my brother Jeremy!" he said with a sigh.

"Whatever Harry, where's mum?" he demanded ignoring them.

"She's out with a… girlfriend," he replied, telling the truth but he'll never understand the subtle difference the lack of space between words makes. Harry doesn't care about his mums sexual preference, and can't blame her for changing teams with the way James acts. However, he knew Jeremy would be a moron about it having grown up a primitive.

He just shrugged. "Well, whatever. It isn't like you and mum wont just go off without us anyway," he declared before stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut.

"Wow, your brother is a… jerk," Jenny readily admitted. "But what did he mean by magic and wands?"

"I'm part of a subspecies of humans that can warp the laws of physics," he answered nonchalant. "It can be a pain sometimes, but whatever. It doesn't matter. When I go to Hogwarts I can take you both and the TARDIS with me!" he said, amused by their confusion. "So, being part Timelord makes me smarter than pure terrans?" he asked them, uncertain.

"Yeah," Susan agreed, nodding. "Grandfather is one of the smartest I know," she agreed smugly. "But what about this 'magic'. I had always known that humans are one of the oddest and diverse species in the universe but I had no idea they were that diverse."

Harry shrugged looking thoughtful. "I don't know, but… I think I should see to fixing the chameleon circuit before my 'father' comes along after my brother tells him about the phone box. Though, honestly not sure he would carte to bother. He is always like that."

"You could just pretend it's a retro closet," Jenny suggested thoughtfully.

He nodded. "Good point. I do find that people are easy to lie to. The human mind, in most doesn't like the truth. People like to stay ignorant. Most humans can't handle the greater picture," he mused before smiling brightly. "So let's see… just in case, you're both my mother's nieces from her mother's brother. Your parents have just died and you found out about us and magic in a letter, which is why and how you found us. Keeping your lies simple and as close to the truth as possible is always key. I had always wanted siblings that I could actually get along with."

"We can't just stay here the rest of our lives," Susan said, pouting. "Someone will notice if one of us dies and regenerates. And what about the fact we each have two heartbeats. Even Jenny after she used her life stream regeneration power when she died has two hearts now."

He shrugged sheepishly. "I always did wonder about that," he agreed. "If I was born in a human hospital they would have noticed, but the magical people, though having the potential to be a highly advanced race are stuck in the dark ages believing their magic is everything. They have such trust in magical lore when I honestly think that their trust is more reason why they end up dead if they break magical contracts and the like. In reality they're killing or harming themselves, unaware because of their own trust; their own faith."

"An interesting people to study perhaps!?" Susan suggested. "Though, I can see what you mean by that-."

She trailed off again as the door was tapped lightly and a slightly tipsy woman with vibrant red hair opened it carefully. Her eyes flashed to each girl before back to Harry and then the blue box in the corner.

"Jeremy said that… long lost cousins?" she said, confused as her green eyes took the girls in more, smiling a little.

"Umm…" Harry muttered impish grin in place. "Actually, Susan here is my niece, and Jenny is my half-sister!" he said to her widening eyes. "Umm… turns out my father was an ancient time travelling alien!" he said, shrugging. "This is the TARDIS my new time travelling sentient space ship.

"It's bigger on the inside," he said to her sceptical look.

"It's still Grandfathers TARDIS!" Susan interrupted.

Harry just waved her off. "He has missed out on eleven years of my life. The least he can do is let me play with his space ship!"

"O-Kay!" Lily said slowly, confused. "So do they need rooms?" she asked letting the weirdness wash over her.

"Na," he replied shrugging it off. "As I said, the TARDIS is bigger on the inside."

"Right," she said. "I… wait can we keep this secret from you know, James. It will make life around here much easier," she finished while he nodded before slipping out of the room and closing the door so she can go and take a nap to sober up.

"You just told her the truth?" Jenny question, wanting an answer.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Hey, easier this way. She can cover for us like this. It's always good to have an adult on your side."

"O-Kay!" she said shrugging.

**to be continued…**

Harry was looking confused to Susan as they with Jenny sat in the refreshing hot bath with jets bubbling up. She was up to her neck in the water while he and Jenny were just lounging back. Though, he had to admit to himself that he was taking some longer than necessary looks at the older girls chest when he can, being the curious boy he is. Neither he nor Jenny had any qualms against stripping and bathing together.

They're family after all, and its only a bath. Not that he would feel comfortable with his brother or 'father'. Though, thinking on that, the thought of them seeing his half-sister and niece made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Do you… not like us?" Harry asked as a way to explain her odd behaviour.

"N-no, of course I do!" she quickly replied almost standing as she shook her hands but splashing back down after having moved above the water just enough to flash some skin, her cheeks an explosive red. "Its just. Our people aren't well, like humans. We don't normally share baths with siblings. Maybe our mothers when we're little but. I am unfamiliar with it. But… I do not mind so much as it is only the both of you. You are both the closest family I have now and I'm so confused, and scared about what will happen in the future.

"I do not know whether we will find grandfather or not," she finished off as she dunked her hair under the water before splashing back up and taking a deep breath. "I felt so alone before I found Jenny, and now you. I have never lived on an alien world before. It will take time to adjust to a new culture. Though, I have to say the water and bubbles are great. Thank you Uncle!"

"You're welcome," he said with a sheepish grin. He slid round next to her and gave her a quick one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek, amused at her heightened blush. "We'll figure this out and one day we'll find 'him' and everything will be okay, right Jen?" he said and asked looking to his half-sister.

She grinned as she splashed over and squeezed the pair into a hug, and though not massive, near suffocated them in her bosom before letting them go. They both gasped for air and it wouldn't be for a few years that Harry wondered why he thought death in her chest was a bad thing.

"Of course Susan, everything will work out in the end!" Jenny agreed splashing her and giggling.

Susan groaned before laughing as she splashed back. Harry was giggling before they both slashed at him and he joined in the fun. Susan forgot to care about her nudity in front of her family as she acted more like an Earth child of younger years, playing. Harry suspected that Children of Time didn't play like those of Earth so it was a novel experience for her to let go and act her age.


End file.
